Love at first bump
by nobodywillknow
Summary: Penelope runs into a blue eye'd British beauty named Louis. They instantly fall in love, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

"...is this what you really want?" I asked, feeling the tears about to go over the edge of my eye lids.  
>"I'm afraid so, love..." Louis replied, kissing my forehead saying good bye for the last time.<br>I watched him walk out the door of the small apartment, leaving the white walls surrounding me feeling so lonely.  
>-4 years earlier-<br>I stepped off the last step from the cramped apartment I shared with my two other room mates, Zoe and Nina. Zoe had short black hair that she always had in a little bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were almost as blue as the sky. I was really jealous of them, ever since I was little I had always wanted blue eyes and was envy of everyone who had them. She had a small figure that everybody seemed to notice, except her. She denys boys even lifting one eye to her, when the truth is every eye was on her when she entered a room. You couldnt help but love her. Nina on the other hand, was sorta chubby and didnt have that much of luck with the guys. Her hair was long and curly, her blonde waves flowing half way down her back. Nina was the shy, quirky one that no one noticed that much. Zoe and I technically were her only good friends, well, her only friends. I was the out going one that noticed every thing and always spoke her mind. I wouldn't call myself the best looking girl out there, but I was pretty enough. I have a fair build and red hair that went half way past my shoulders.  
>I was walking with my head down because if I looked up it was way too bright and I had to even squint my eyes so they wouldn't burn out of my head. Suddenly, I saw another pair of feet right in front of me. I was too late to stop because I had already bumped into the owner of the feet. I looked up to say sorry, but I had stopped right in my tracks. My eyes looked right at him and met a beautiful pair of blue eyes.<br>"Hi..." he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, hi..." I barely whispered. I can't believe how much of an idiot i sounded right now. I wanted to slap myself right in the face. Louis from One Direction is standing right in front of me, and I'm acting like this? 'wait, he's smiling. Why is he smiling? Is there something in my teeth? But oh god, that smile. Its so flawless.' my thoughts were interrupted by a voice. I snapped back into reality and decided I not only sounded like an idiot, but looked like one too. I walked past him looking down in embarrassment. Then, I felt a hand grab onto my arm. I turned around meeting those same gorgeous blue eyes.  
>"Um, I'm sorry about what happened back there. Could I make it up to you? I'm Louis." He asked, flashing that flawless smile again and holding out a hand.<br>Oh, uh, yeah, um, sure," oh my god, Penelope! You're making a fool of yourself! Grab his hand and shake it!  
>We stood shaking hands for a good five seconds until he gave me a look like he was waiting for something. I didn't know what though.<br>"Do you have a name?" he asked trying not to sound offending.  
>God Damn it Penelope! What is wrong with you? How could you forget your name?<br>"Oh my goodness! Yes, I do, uh, in a matter of fact have a name. It's Penelope." I told Louis feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.  
>"Penelope..." He repeated, "What a lovely name." He smiled again.<br>I gave him a smirk and pulled my bangs out from in front of my face to behind my ear.  
>"Well, I should be, uh, going then." I looked down as I said this feeling uncomfortable.<br>"Oh, right! But before you go, can I have your number, Penelope?"  
>I wrote down my number onto a piece of paper I found in my purse, I handed the slip to him and smiled. I can't believe he had asked me for my number.<br>"Right, well, I best be going," Louis said interrupting my thoughts once again, "talk to you later." He held up the slip of paper as he said the last part. I watched him as he walked down the street to the guy he was standing next to when I first ran into him. I didn't get a good look at the guy, but from here he sorta looked like Harry. Which made the most since considering they're best friends.  
>It was hours later and I still couldn't believe what had happened earlier. Louis Tomlinson, wanted my number, Penelope Butcher. I still couldn't comprehend the thought in my head. It didn't make sense, why would a guy like HIM want a number from a girl like ME? It just didn't piece together. Right as my thoughts were consuming me, my phone vibrated. I had one new message from an unknown number. The message read:<br>"Sorry I didn't ring you earlier! I got busy with work and such. It was nice meeting you today. :) xx"  
>Oh my gosh. This has to be Louis. I didn't meet anyone else today. Except...he didnt have to know that. I thought of a sly way to reply back to him:<br>"Who is this? I've meet quite a few people today. "  
>I smirked thinking it was clever which it probably wasn't. I got an instant reply back:<br>"oh, like who? ;)"  
>Wow, he caught on fast. I guess he thought two could play it this way.<br>"Oh, just a few people. No one interesting. Can I know the name behind the number? :)" I replied to him as soon as possible.  
>"Not interesting, hm? Well, if you must know, it's Louis. The one you ran into, literally. Remember me? ;)"<br>Ugh, he was good. I guess I should just give in and let him have his satisfaction.  
>"Oh yes. I remember you now. What's up?"<br>His reply back took longer than the first couple.  
>"Well, Penelope. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?"<br>That's when I dropped my phone and suddenly hit the floor and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see a familiar face. Zoe was hovering over me with concern in her eyes. I was still trying to recover from what just happened.  
>"why are you on the floor passed out?" Zoe asked looking worried.<br>Oh my gosh, Penelope. You fainted. You fucking fainted because a guy asked you out. No, not just any guy, Louis Tomlinson asked you out.  
>"Oh. I was just, uh, taking a nap." I replied trying to get out of the awkwardness.<br>"Right...on the floor...uh huh.." She said as she held out a hand to help me up.  
>"Well, it's a lot comfier than it looks." I said trying to avoid further conversation. I picked up my phone off the floor and went to my room. I re read the text message and when it was sent to checking the time it was now. Thank god it had only been about five minutes. I replied back to him, "Oh, I have to check. What time?"<br>Instant reply.  
>"I thought you weren't going to talk to me again, haha. Maybe 7? Is that fine?"<br>That means I have about an hour and a half to get ready.  
>"Sounds great. Where?"<br>"well, do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet me?"  
>"It doesn't matter. I guess you can pick me up."<br>"Alright. I'll see you later then. ;)"  
>Oh my gosh! Me, Penelope Butcher, about to go on a date with Louis! I hopped into the shower deciding that's where I should start getting ready and so I could sort out about what just happened.<br>It was about 6:45 when I had finished putting my clothes and make up on. I was wearing a nice black tank top tucked into a high waisted white skirt. It was't too fancy or too casual, I mean, I had no idea where we were going. I put on a small pair of heels, I didn't want to be too tall, I was average height so I wouldn't tower over him either. I let my hair down and pinned back my bangs into a braid. A nice simple girly look. I grabbed my bag and checked my phone before I put it in there. He was going to be here soon. I left my room going into the living room. I called out to Zoe and Nina, "I'm going out! See y'all later!" At least I hope they heard me. If they didnt and got worried they could just text me. Right as I sat down on the couch the door bell rang. My heart stopped. It could only mean Louis was here. It was almost 7 anyway. I got up and opened the door with a big smile on my face.


End file.
